1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container construction having an erected configuration and a storage configuration. The container construction includes a pallet, a sidewall structure, a divider and a lid, each of which is a separate item.
2. Prior Art
In modern manufacturing, it is common practice to assemble completed units at a single location from various parts and components which are shipped to the assembly location from other locations. The parts and components are normally fabricated in facilities remote from the assembly location and shipped to the assembly location in containers. Two problems have arisen in connection with use of prior art containers. One type of container which has been in common use in the past is the throwaway container. Such containers are fabricated of such materials as cardboard and low grade wood. Throwaway containers have presented a serious disposal problem at assembly plants. It is quite costly to handle, store and transport empty throwaway containers.
However, throwaway containers have had the advantage of being low cost items as compared with conventional reusable containers that have been used in the past. Reusable containers have had the disadvantage of being initially quite expensive and being expensive to transport back from an assembly location to the location of the origin of parts and components for refilling and reshipment. Collapsible containers have been suggested. However, such collapsible containers have suffered from a low return ratio. The return ratio is the ratio between a fully erected container and a collapsed and stored container. For example, it has been common in the past for one erected container to equal three collapsed containers. This ratio is relatively low and entails an expensive shipping cost. Another disadvantage of such containers of the past is that they have been formed of relatively thick wall structure material which not only reduces the return ratio but also reduces the amount of space inside of an erected container for storage of material, thereby resulting in relatively high original shipping costs.
Collapsible sidewall structure of relatively high strength and thin configuration has recently been available for use in constructing containers. Such a collapsible sidewall structure is offered by, for example, Peninsula Plastic Co., Inc. of Auburn Hills, Mich. The material for the sidewalls is a cellular plastic material made in sheet form. The plastic material is an impact resistant polycarbonate. General Electric Company of Stamford, Conn. markets the sheet material under the trademark LEXAN.
In accordance with the present invention, the container construction has an erected configuration and a storage configuration wherein when erected, an attempt is made to maximize the interior storage space and to configure the exterior dimensions to fit cargo trailers with efficiency, particularly cargo trailers referred to as "sea trainers" which are cargo trailers shipped by ocean vessels. When dismantled and stored for return shipment, the container's construction is formable into storage packs which have a return ratio of 1:5, that is one storage pack assumes the same external volume as one-fifth of an erected container.
The broad concept of a container comprising a pallet, a sidewall structure, and a lid, each being a separate item which is separately storable and erectable into a container, has been suggested in the past. However, the present invention provides a configuration for these elements which provides desirable space saving aspects in a rugged, easily assemblable and dissassemblable storage unit construction.